


cowardice is sugary

by independentalto



Series: short treks [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/F, keyla is a little shit and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Keyla always enjoys a good challenge, much to Joann's resignation.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Series: short treks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	cowardice is sugary

**Author's Note:**

> This just...came out of nowhere while I was procrastinating my bigger fics, TBH. Hope you enjoy! :)

“Hey, how many marshmallows do you think I can fit in my mouth?” Keyla gives the fluffy white treat an experimental squeeze. Around her, Joann, Tilly, and Airiam all give her a doubtful stare. 

Airiam's reads of anticipation, her head tilted in challenge; Tilly has an eyebrow raised in mild curiosity. Joann's expression, however, reads of nothing but resignation. Amused resignation, but resignation nonetheless.

Sometimes, she wonders why she lets her girlfriend do the things she does. 

"So how many?" Keyla asks again, glancing around the table. "Ten, you guys think? Fifteen?" More silence. "C'mon, it's no fun if nobody takes bets!"

Tilly breaks the silence, eyeing the marshmallow. "Depends. We talking mini, regular-sized, or jumbo?" 

Keyla squeezes the one in her hand once more, eyeing it thoughtfully. "Jumbo. I'm thinking fifteen," she declares, and Airiam and Tilly nod. "Fifteen sounds right."

Joann sighs, shaking her head fondly. "You're a hazard to society," she tells Keyla, who only beams in acknowledgment.  _ Rascal. _

"And a coward." The words float past their ears, and they all turn to see Philippa already striding away. When it's clear she's caught their attention, the emperor turns back around, challenge glittering in her eyes. "Do twenty." 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
